


Dying to Live

by elescritora



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elescritora/pseuds/elescritora
Summary: I’m not going to say much about this one. I think I’ll leave it up to you to read between the lines.





	Dying to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: For the 7-of-9 word competition at the J7 Alcove. (http://www.j7alcove.com/)
> 
> Write something that is 79 words long, including the title.

I thought I could adapt.

I allowed three months. However, adaptation is futile.

I am unable to reconcile knowledge with belief. She is gone. I cannot _experience_ her again. I never experienced her completely. I was too afraid.

She would not want me to follow her.

I leave _Voyager_ at 0300.

She believed in an afterlife. I believed in her.

When we meet, I will tell her everything. If she does not reciprocate –

I will adapt.


End file.
